The Revenge
by bethD16
Summary: Jack Jack is sixteen, all he thinks about is fitting in and getting the girl of his dreams. That is until an old villain comes back into the picture. Jack goes against his parents and the laws of the community in order to protect his home town. Will Jack finally get to be a hero?


Jack Jack (who is 16) walked home from high school one day. He was pondering about how much he hated that he was one of the only 16-year-old students who didn't have a car. It would have been so much easier if he could just speed home like Dash does, in some ways he was jealous of his older brother's abilities. But it didn't matter anyways, because ever since his Dad, Mr. Incredible, saved that suicide jumper and the man filed a lawsuit against Mr. Incredible, there had been an onslaught of lawsuits filed against the supers around the world. Eventually the government forced them into retirement and placed them in a relocation program. The government thought they caused more trouble than they did good. This meant that the use of superpowers were forbidden. Jack Jack rolled his eyes. _It was all his Dad's fault_ , he thought to himself. He could have had the hottest girl in the school if only he could show everyone that he had a super power. One that nobody knew he had. When Jack Jack was a baby his family believed that he had no superpowers, but they were wrong. Jack had proven that when Sydrome, an old villain that despised his father, kidnapped him in plans to raise him as a villain. Jack Jack had protected himself by configuring his body into different things and ultimately it led the Syndrome's death. Jack Jack arrived home to find his mom in the living room reading a magazine, while the news was on Channel 7.

Jack said, "Hi mother, you're watching the news again...anything worth sharing?" as he headed towards his room.

All Jack Jack wanted to do was blast his favorite music and ignore everything around him. School had been rough that week, with tests and quizzes everyday, and he had totally embarrassed himself in front of his crush, Jessie, in the cafeteria. He just wanted to drown out the events of the week with some blasting music. He glanced at the tv and had to do a double take. The screen showed the news anchor with a picture of The Underminer. Jack jogged towards the tv, and turned up the volume. The news anchor, Jimmy Blue said, "Breaking news, The Underminer has returned to the city of...Villain Town, he plans to destroy the whole city if the Incredibles Family that had him imprisoned years ago don't meet him for a duel by the end of this week."

Jack Jack's eyes bulged out of his head, and he spun around to face his mother. "MOM DID YOU HEAR THAT MAN?! THAT'S US! THE UNDERMINER WANTS A REMATCH!"

Helen looked up from her daily reading of the magazine, saying, "Jack Jack, I realize that but we cannot use our powers anymore. The government along with the town officials have made that very clear to all supers. They claimed that they do not want any help, that they don't need to be saved anymore."

Jack Jack freaked out and screamed to his mother, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY WANT. THEY CAN'T PROTECT THEMSELVES FROM HIM! HE'S A VILLAIN AND THEY ARE JUST ORDINARY PEOPLE! HE WILL DESTROY THIS TOWN IF WE DON'T MEET WITH HIM!"

Helen replied in a calm voice, "Jack Jack, when they ask for our help we will give it to them, until then we cannot do anything."

Jack Jack was furious; he stomped to his room and slammed his door. How could his mother be so placid when the city would be turned upside down by the end of the week if they didn't meet The Underminer for another duel? How could they just sit back while innocent people were in harm's way. How could he not feel guilty that the towns ruckus was his fault because he didn't do anything to prevent it? He had to think of a plan. _He could not allow this villain, the Underminer, to do as he wished with the town while they sat at home pretending nothing was happening_. Jack Jack thought to himself as he sat on his bed; maybe, just maybe, if Jessie saw me defeat the villain then he could finally have a chance with her.

"Yes that's it! I can finally impress Jessie!" said Jack.

He wanted his chance to take over the Underminer with his family as he was so young the last time they locked the Underminer away. As he turned his tunes back on, Jack Jack pondered.

Jack Jack sat at his desk thinking for hours. As he attempted to do some school work that was due at midnight that evening, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he could not get any of the assigned school work done. He knew he had to do something even if he wasn't supposed to.

Helen raised her voice loud enough so Jack Jack could hear her from his room with the tunes blasting, "Jack Jack, supper is ready."

Jack Jack did not even hesitate. "I am not hungry," he told Helen with a loud voice, even though he was starving as he skipped lunch today at school after he embarrassed himself with Jessie.

Helen frustratedly said, "I made you favorite, chicken and dumplings" in hope that he would join the family for supper.

"Stop trying mom," Jack Jack said in an angry voice.

Supper came around and he refused to go eat, as he was determined to discover a master plan to defeat the Underminer once and for all. He put his spaceship pajamas on and brushed his teeth and then finally layed in bed. About an hour later, Dash came running in with concerns that Helen expressed to him on how Jack Jack didn't understand the importance of listening to the government. Dash looked at Jack Jack with concern.

"Brother, you know we aren't supposed to use our powers anymore. The government understood the risk they were taking when they asked us all the go into hiding. We simply cannot battle the Underminer," said Dash.

Jack replies, "go away. I don't need you to lecture me too. I already gave up, I understand it's too great of a risk for us to use our powers again. Just leave me alone."

"Jack, buddy, I understand why you want to help. I hate seeing innocent people get hurt when we could protect them. Believe me, I want to help. We just can't risk it," said Dash.

As Dash walked out of Jack Jack's bedroom, Jack Jack sprang up from his bed and ran to his desk. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started scribbling down his ideas of how to get the Underminer locked away for good. He thought to himself what advantages their family had over the Underminer. He started to list them:

Helen: unbelievably flexible, can be a hot air balloon or even a floatable boat.

Bob: super strong and can basically lift anything and break through anything as well.

His sister Violet: The powers of invisibility, very stealthy.

Dash: Super speed, but hard headed

Himself: Powers to configure into anything that he desires

With all of these superpowers they had a huge chance of winning the duel that the Underminer wanted against The Incredibles family. Now he looked at the possibilities of what the Underminer did to harm the town in previous years and their family in revenge for locking him up. The Underminer was very good at digging and hiding underground but he was also very sneaky and studious. He had a huge underground drill that would crush anything in its way. But the Underminer didn't have speed like dash, the power of becoming invisible like Violet,mpowers of configuration like Jack, or strength and flexibility like his parents. Jack Jack now had his master plan. He started to write it out...He thought to himself, first since the Underminer didn't even know that Jack had a superpower he will roam the streets looking for the Underminer and try talking to him about why he wanted revenge with our family, without uncovering his own identity of being apart of the incredibles family and that he indeed had a super power. If he could just convince him that there was no true need for a battle then they wouldn't have to deal with it at all and the Underminer would just leave them alone.

If he was unable to sway the Underminer's thoughts, he would send out a mass message through the supers portal for all supers to come back to town to help take over this villain. He needed to remain anonymous through this though, he didn't want his family to discover that he had been lying about giving up. Jack Jack got a lot of immediate and positive responses from the supers of their cooperation on helping defeat the Underminer. Many of them had been itching to use their powers for a couple years now, trying to be normal with a superpower was very difficult. Within a couple of days the supers had arrived in Villains Town and were ready to take on what could be the end to the supers' lives forever. They all knew what risk they were taking, they knew that if they failed the government would be enraged at their blatant refusal to follow the laws of no usage of superpowers. And their way a possibility that they could be exiled. Jack Jack planned to send out the weakest supers first. Maybe if their were several rounds of supers it would trick the Underminer into believing that he had defeated them all. So first he sent out the weakest of them all, the killer of kindness. His power was to kill any thoughts other than kind ones in hope to destroy the Underminer and his evilness. Next Jack would send the strong supers, the first being the Rumble, who could jump and make the ground shake just like an earthquake had hit. Followed by Frozone, who could shoot ice from his hands. Jack planned to save his family's powers for last as he knew that with all their powers combined that they could defeat the Underminer. As he took notes on how the Underminer was taking on these supers he found that what would kill the Underminer for good, was detaching the light that had been attached to his hard hat. The light that was attached to his hard hat was his source of his power and without it he would be helpless. It had been 24 hours since Jack Jack had sent out the first round of supers to take on the Underminer. The Underminer had managed to survive through each round of attacks. Meanwhile, Helen was watching the news again, when she had seen all of her friends, like Frozone and Super Sweet attacking and fighting off the Underminer, she called for a family meeting immediately.

Helen said in a determined voice, "Jack, Violet, Dash, and Bob, put on your suites we are going out there to save our town once and for all."

Jack Jack confusingly said, "But...but mom I thought this was not allowed, you seemed pretty set on the no using powers rule a few days ago?"

"No time for that right now Jack Jack, are you in or not?" Helen says.

"Are you kidding of course I am in! After all this would be my first time working with my family since I was a baby and defeating the number one villain."

Jack Jack laughs as he told her this. After all of the family was ready they headed out and saw that their town was being torn into pieces. All the supers except the incredibles were either too weak or gave up due to the lack of force that their powers had given. Violet saw the Underminer's mining machine coming through the street from underground.

Violet yells to her family, "Quick, the mining machine!"

She turned invisible and ran towards it. She tried to climb up the mining machine in hopes of finding a power source that she could destroy.

Bob yelled at Dash, "go help your sister!"

Bob began to throw heavy objects in the path of the machine. He hoped that maybe he could set up a barricade, making it more difficult for the machine to reach them.

Dash yelled at his dad from atop of the machine, "Dad throw something heavy to break through to the inside!"

Mr. Incredible yelled to his family as they were all using their powers at the same time, "Helen now it's your turn, then we will take plan peach."

Plan peach was the family's go to plan when everything else had failed to work. Helen grabbed onto the wall while she was holding on to her husband. Jack Jack ran and jumped up but missed the top of of the Underminer's mining machine and screamed at him to get his attention. Jack Jack fell to the ground. He got up and tried using his superpowers but for some reason he could not seem to get them to work. He started panicking and Helen saw him and ran over.

She said, "Jack Jack get up we are fighting for our lives."

"I cannot seem to get my superpowers to work mom...what should I do?," he said scared.

He had the rest of the family trying to distract the Underminer so that he could find a pile a mud. Jack Jack got up and ran over to the field looking for a mucky pile of mud. He searched for about 5 minutes knowing that his family needed his help. But, Jack Jack could not have helped without regaining his super powers back. When Jack Jack fell he lost his powers due to the gravitational force that was on him. "Finally," he said. Jack Jack took off his incredible suit and rolled in the mud just like a pig. After he was all covered up with mud he put his suit back on. As soon as Jack Jack put his suit back on the mud disappeared and he turned into steel, one of his superpowers. He ran as fast as he could and attempted to jump onto the Underminer's mining machine once again and this time landed right in front of him. As his family was trying to distract the Underminer once again Jack Jack waited for a command from his family.

Dash said to Jack Jack, "Try the light."

"I know!" Jack Jack replied.

"Here goes nothing," Jack Jack yelled as he reached up to the Underminer's hard hat and broke off the light attached to the front of it.

The Underminer slowly stopped and cried. He tried explaining to the Incredibles how he wanted to be good but couldn't be ever since his parents told him he had to wear this hard hat at all times to be safe. The townspeople crowded around and they clapped. The police arrived shortly after.

The police looked at the supers and specifically went over to the Incredibles, "Once again the Incredibles saving the day, we cannot thank you enough."

The Incredibles in unison said, "Well… that's what we do."

The police took the Underminer and handcuffed him without hesitation. Once again the Incredibles have done it, they had saved the town and it's people from sure disaster. But what everyone didn't know was that below the street, hiding in the tunnels, was the Underminer's twin brother, who was now plotting his revenge.


End file.
